Thin Ice
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: Summary: What if Rufus never died, what if he came back during the summer and threatened Patricia to break up with Eddie or he would come into her room in the middle of the night and make her watch as the life drains away from Eddie's eyes. Takes place during Season three. Can Sam do anything to help her, and get her back with her friend's. Pairing: Pam (Patricia/Sam)
1. Rufus

**A/N: This is something that is Similar to SparkleLikASparklyThing but not entirly.**

**Summary: What if Rufus never died, what if he came back during the summer and threatened Patricia to break up with Eddie or he would come into her room in the middle of the night and make her watch as the life drains away from Eddie's eyes. Takes place during Season three. Can Sam do anything to help her. Crossover: House of Anubis/iCarly.**

_Thin Ice_

_Chapter 1: Rufus_

**_Patricia's P.O.V_**

"You have been a bad girl Patricia." I hear Rufus whisper in my ear as he holds a knife to Eddie's neck.

"NOOOO!" I shoot awake to see the new girl KT and Nina jump awake.

They try and ask me what happened but I don't answer them. I get out of my bed and walk down the hall towards Joy, Amber and Mara's room. I knock on the door and wait for a few minutes until a figure open's the door.

"Remember what I said Patricia." Rufus says as I scream and run away from whoever was there.

_**Joy's P.O.V**_

Well that wasn't suspicious at all. I turn to Amber and Mara behind me as I close the door again.

"What did Patricia say?" Mara asks.

"She screamed and ran away." I tell her.

"I'm sorry what?" Amber asks confused.

"She screamed, and ran away." I say again.

_**No One's P.O.V**_

"I"M NOT CRAZY HE'S AFTER ME!" I scream as two peramedics drag me out of Anubis house and towards an Ambulance.

"Make sure you keep this one locked up in the high security room." I hear Victor say.

"HE"S COMING, HE WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" I scream as the ambulance door close.

_**Sam's P.O.V**_

I was sitting in the lounge room in Shallow Waters home for the mentally ill when the head honcho of the place walked out into the living area.

"We are getting a new patient so please be wary of her she's a little on the...how do you call it crazy side." she said and then walked away.

I wonder who this person is when a girl's voice screams.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"You keep telling yourself that sweetie." The Paremedic says.

"I am!"

**A/N: There's the first chapter hope you guy's like this.**


	2. Meeting Bella

**A/N: This is a new chapter for Thin Ice, thank's Krystal loves sick puppies for her OC.**

_Thin Ice_

_Chapter 2: Meeting Bella_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I watched as a Red haired girl was dragged in the room kicking and screaming about someone going to kil her. My eyes widened as I remebered the first time I was dragged in here.

**Flashback:**

"THERE COMING AFTER ME! THERE ALL GOING TO KILL ME!" I scream as two people drag me in the room and throw me to the ground.

"God your loud." A girl with Blond hair who I beleive is my roomate says as she covers her ears.

"Sorry...My names Bella but you can call me Bells."

"Ha ha Bells." The girl chuckles.

**End Flashback:**

The girl is thrown on the ground as the two peramdics walk out the door mumbling and holding there ears. The girl hugs her knees to her chest as she sobs loudly into her hands. Sam and I walk over to her and sit by her as she continues to sob Sam's motherly side comes out and she takes the girl in her arms.

_**Patricia's P.O.V**_

My crying stopped when I felt two sets of arms wrap around me. I look up confused to see two girls one with Dark Brown hair and another with Curly Blond hair. The two girls let me go and still sat next to me.

"My names Bella but call me Bells." The Dark Brown haired girl said.

"And my names Samantha but call me that and your a dead man or woman." The Blond said.

We began talking and I found out that me and Bells have a lot in commen. The head lady came in or at least I thought she was the head lady.

"Time for Lunch everyone!"

We all got up from the floor and started walking towards what I think was the cafeteria area. I sit with Bells and Same and four other people as they all start talking about how they got into this crazy house.

"So how'd you get here Trixie?" Bells asks me.

"Well there was this guy who was killed by an ancient curse, he's now haunting me and threatens to kill me and anyone I fall in love with..." I whisper as Bells eyes widen more.

"T-That's ex-exactly h-how I got h-here." Bells said.

"Well that's one more thing you to have in commen." Sam teases as me and Bells smack her in the arms.

"Shut up." We say at the same time as we all look at each other then start laughing.

_**Sam's P.O.V**_

The new girl is really fun to hang out with and it's so weird to watch her and Bells act like there sisters. When we finish with Lunch all three of us go back towards the lounge to watch some TV.

"Patricia Williamson, you have visiters." A guard says as Patricia looks at me confused.

"PATRICIA!" Seven voices scream as a group of peeople run up to Trixie and hug her.

"Okay guy's, not a hugger, NOT A HUGGER!" Patricia says as me and Bells laugh.

"So who are you guys?"

"Oh Sam, Bella this is Nina, Fabian, Joy, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie" Patricia says pointing to each person as she said there name.

"VISITING HOURS OVER ALL VISITARS LEAVE THE AREA! IMMEDIATLY!" Heady said as Patricia's friend's left the room.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you liked it.**


End file.
